


香烟，卡车，北极光

by Juntsukiii



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F, Texas/Lappland(Arknights) - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juntsukiii/pseuds/Juntsukiii
Summary: 德克萨斯压抑的欲望，风卷残云，被拉普兰德吹成一地狼藉





	香烟，卡车，北极光

二人初见是一个阴沉的雨天。  
浓重的乌云纠结在一起，倾盆大雨如约而至，满城风雨此时都好像汇集到了这里。成片的黑伞开在草坪上。  
往日里浑身煞气的黑手党们都裹在西服里，像呆头呆脑的鹌鹑，挤满了狭小的安静墓地。淡淡的圣歌被反复吟咏，翻出的泥土堆在一旁，渗入雨水后如同团团腐肉。新挖的墓穴像一只空洞的眼眸，盯着乌黑的天。  
今天的亚提克家族的主母去世了。  
不论是不痛不痒还是真心哀叹，这些情绪都被聪明地埋葬在了心里，哀悼的人群面上挂着一模一样的空白，此时最放肆的鲁珀人也都垂下了翘起的双耳，展示虚伪的顺从。  
远处缓缓驶来德克萨斯家族的车队，在靠近墓园门口处停下。着黑西服人影从后排的车里鱼贯而出，殷切地开门，撑伞。在簇拥的人群里，德克萨斯纤细的身影隐藏层叠的伞下。合身的西裤勾勒出修长纤细的双腿，高跟鞋踩在砖地，敲出清脆的声音。雪白的手套裹住修剪整齐的双手，她的嘴角好似因悲痛而抿起，面上挂着没有瑕疵的淡淡哀悼。作为下一任少主，族长年事渐长，一些敷衍的场面事也全权交给德克萨斯代劳。  
向门口的接待人递上一束白蔷薇，层出不穷的人群如浪潮向德克萨斯涌来。接下他人不停的赞誉，也同样圆滑地回复。德克萨斯花了好一阵功夫才从众人身旁抽身，  
雨越下越大，积久不去的雨水汇集成潭，横在德克萨斯面前，挡住了她的去路。眼都不抬，昂贵的西服被随手扔在脚下，沉入更深的黑。  
躲在无人的墙角处，德克萨斯点燃了一根烟。吐出的白雾融入烟雨里，白茫茫一片  
远处钟楼撞响三声，喧嚣停歇。演员依次登场，表演正式开始。神父站在高高的祷台上，低沉的嗓音吐露着安息的悼词。沉重的棺木落入挖好的墓穴。人们沿着墓穴缓缓绕行，投下白色蔷薇。  
一样的无趣，一样的言不由衷，德克萨斯看着眼前人群的表演，大脑一片空白。  
“无聊。”  
只有少女自己能听见的声音被风雨带走。  
轰鸣的引擎声昭告着不速之客的到来。疾驰的重型机车猛地撞开铸铁大门，轮胎碾过草坪，扬起的泥水溅到夫人们精致的裙裾上，引来阵阵惊呼。 黑色的风衣早已透湿，紧紧贴在身上，勾勒出少女青涩却诱人的曲线。  
撞开迎上前为她撑伞的保镖，拉普兰德毫无顾忌冲向连绵雨幕里。乱糟糟的头发瞬间被风雨打湿，纠结成团，尾巴毛也粘在一起，可怜兮兮地垂落在地。不管不顾踏过泥泞的地，她直直跪在墓穴前，雪白的膝盖浸入泥水里。  
就在众人松了口气时，只见她飞起一脚踢翻了墓前的白玫瑰花坛，散落的花瓣洒在棺木上，白色花雨纷纷洒洒。  
“哈哈哈哈，”张扬刺耳的大笑声划破虚伪的肃穆。  
“这么惺惺作态，人活着的时候干嘛去了?真恶心”  
人群响起嗡嗡发议论声。  
“ 亚克特的疯狼”  
“杂种就是这样的”  
亚克特家的人却一群见怪不怪，几个壮汉将拉普兰德团团围住，粗壮的手臂钳住拳打脚踢的少女，押送到她父亲面前。连一个冷漠的眼神都懒得给，一巴掌狠狠抽上她的脸。左脸立刻高高肿起，留下了鲜红的淤痕，唯一的血色。拉普兰德舔舐嘴角留下的血，绽放出更加狰狞的笑，嘴里还骂个不停：  
“艹你妈的老狗  
不等更污秽的字眼冒出，几只大手就捂住她的嘴，众人将她强行拉了下去。在推拽时，阴影中的德克萨斯不经意抬头。透过迷蒙的烟幕，少女的眼神交汇，德克萨斯看到拉普兰德那疯狂燃烧的眼眸下涌动的暗流，拉普兰德则看到德克萨斯的冷漠下，等待点燃的热烈。她兴奋的微微发抖，龇来鲜血淋漓的嘴朝德克萨斯露出了灿烂的微笑。  
几轮试探后，被家族束缚住的少女们，勾搭成奸，策划着颠覆整个鲁珀地下世界的叛逆计划。在白天，德克萨斯做她的模范少主，拉普兰德演着她的疯狼。月黑风高的时候，黑色的面具掩盖少女的面庞，套上夜行黑衣，奔赴属于她们的战场。德克萨斯的艳红双刀拦住每个冲向拉普兰德的敌人，德克萨斯身体的脆弱空隙永远护着日晷划出的灿烂弧光。二人齐心，在鲜血里锤炼出的默契，化成战场上摧毁一切的暴虐龙卷。伤痛本来就是鲁玻人最好的催情剂。也许是眼波流转间传递出的暧昧，也许是交_缠着的温热吐息，也许是包扎伤口时靠的太近的肉体。但在那一片浮沉掠影里，却总也想不起是谁先吻上对方的唇。像火星落入油锅，热情被点燃的一发不可收拾，  
如果说拉普兰德是灿烈燃烧的火焰，德克萨斯就是被迫压抑的瓦斯。埋藏在骨子里的热劲被一朝唤醒，在点燃她的人身上炸裂开来。德克萨斯没有吸过du，但她怀疑拉普兰德比那些粉末更令人上瘾。抵死缠绵时，拉普兰德总是控制不知犬牙的凸起。尖锐的犬牙抵住喉咙，柔软的舌头轻舔渗出的血珠，她不分轻重的吮咬着，在脖子上留下艳丽的红痕。  
“小疯子”  
混着喘息，德克萨斯从嗓子里吐露出闷闷的调笑。  
“好啊，”  
拉普兰德嗤笑出声，翻身跨上德克萨斯腰际，从嘴唇向下，咬开一颗颗纽扣，被欲_望熏红的眼尾上调，轻佻的斜了她一眼  
“那你我不是天生绝配。”  
被瞪的更加兴奋，德克萨斯猛地用力，转身将拉普兰德压_倒在身下，换来了拉普兰德畅快的大笑。她双手抚上德克萨斯的脸，抓住头发将二人的距离拉得更近。  
“吻我。”  
拉普兰德扬起下巴，故作姿态的发号施令换来略带疼痛的啃噬。事情从此一发不可收拾。每次清算敌人后，趁着身体里的荷尔蒙还没烧尽，她们就带着一身血污和酸痛，滚在廉价旅馆里嘎吱作响的弹簧床上，躺在昏暗的暧_昧灯光里，在彼此的手中迎来高_潮。在鲁珀人看来，二者也没有明显的差别。都是一方压倒另一方，都是毫不留情的掠夺。二人从对方身上汲取生命的气息，透过亲吻和融合，交换旺盛鲜活的生命力。她们之间不像做_爱更像战争。她们什么都要想要胜过对方，比杀的人，比喝的酒，比抽的烟，比高_潮的速度。那段日子就像是一首不断快进的歌，暗沉的间奏被不断上升的音调掩盖，二人在一片目眩神迷中奔向难以预测的结局。  
四处都是她们留下的印记。家族会议前的浅尝辄止，巡察的间隙在厕所隔间疯狂拥吻，狠狠咬住手指压抑住剧烈的喘息和尖。，但他们也心照不宣的避开了一个地方。那是少女们隐秘的心事的寄托，是杀戮下留存的最后一片净土。那是拉普兰德抢的一辆破旧的重型卡车，成了她们的秘密基地。上车意味着杀人，下车意味着埋尸。只有坐在车厢里时，才是二人少有的安定时光。顺着叙拉古边界的公路兜圈，驶入无人的荒漠。滚滚狂风被当在窗外，车厢里永远点着安神的香薰，盖住了货箱后浓重的血腥。系在车头的狼头挂饰被画上幼稚的笑脸，顺着颠簸上下摇晃。自从试着让她驾驶过一次后，德克萨斯再也不敢让拉普兰德坐上驾驶座。在呼啸的卡车内，她连毫不怀疑就连拖拉机都能被拉普兰德开出生死时速。被禁止驾驶的拉普兰德百无聊赖坐在副驾驶上，桀骜惯了的人，沉默下来后，像绷得太满的弓，充满了脆弱迷人的张力，让人挪不开眼。 点上烟，尼古丁滚入喉里，散发出微麻的甘甜。 就像她一样。 德克萨斯看着身旁的拉普兰德，心中辗转千回。计划缓缓推进，德克萨斯也不免有些感慨。原本的循规蹈矩的人生恍若隔世，无聊从骨血里褪去，就像劣质的烧刀子滚过心头，强烈的刺激伴着痛苦调和出原始的甘美。两个人都有些迷失，甚至祈祷计划完成那天来的慢些。  
然而天绝不会遂人意，玩火的人终究引火烧身。小心翼翼的掩藏也失去了意义，趁家族还没反应过来的时候，拉普兰德放一把火将祖宅烧了个干干净净。在燃烧的熊熊火海里，二人携手奔向未知的明天。身后的杀手穷追不舍，可德克萨斯还是陪拉普兰德去了初见时的陵园。德克萨斯抽着烟，隔着白雾，冷眼看着拉普兰德两刀削平她父亲的墓碑，用拿铲子一点点挖开她母亲的墓穴，从棺木里小心翼翼的捧出剩余的残骸。温柔的吻落在雪白的头骨上：  
“妈妈，我带你自由”  
鲁珀各家族的联合绞杀还是第一次，当二人再次从包围圈里冲出来时，身上都挂上不少伤痕。德克萨斯帮拉普兰德挡住了绝大部分进攻，自己却无法全身而退。锋利的箭头擦过拉普兰德的左脸，留下了深深血痕。  
跌跌撞撞爬上车，德克萨斯眼前却一片空白的模糊。刺痛和肾上腺素一起流过血管，战斗时仿佛火焰熊熊燃烧，停下后只觉得浑身爬满了阴冷的疼痛。这时，一只带着剑茧的手指拂过额前的碎发，抚平了德克萨斯皱起的眉间。并不柔软的指尖划过侧脸，却流露出关心的味道。腰间被抱起，德克萨斯只觉得身子一轻，再一回神就已经躺在了后座上。伴着引擎轰鸣声，卡车冲破开枪声和泼天骂声，德克萨斯被惯性狠狠甩在座位上，窗外拦住前路的敌人都被巨型卡车狠狠碾压。在枪林弹雨里，拉普兰德横冲直撞杀出一条血路。万家灯火飞速掠过，耳边也逐渐平静。注意力不被转移后，疼痛却更加明显。德克萨斯蜷缩成一团，压抑不住齿间漏出的痛苦低吟。这时候，混着淡淡的熏香，车厢里突然飘荡起了低低的哼唱声，往日高亢的嗓音被压下，低低的唱出温柔的摇篮曲。  
在德克萨斯惊奇的目光下，拉普兰德悄悄红了脸，“母亲教我的，”微微跑调的歌声和淡雅的熏香融在一起，德克萨斯的眼皮也不受控制的打起战来。  
“ 睡吧”  
至少现在，你还可以做个美梦……  
就在那一晚，德克萨斯确实做了梦。  
梦里她遥遥站在山头，看着山下的一片雪原。一灰一白两匹巨狼奔驰其上，身后无数噩梦般黑影向着他们袭来。渐渐地灰狼速度减慢，黑影缠上了她的四肢，留下漆黑的焦痕。冲在前方的白狼却没有停留，尖锐的利爪刮破冰层，加速冲往前方。  
一瞬间德克萨斯惊醒过来，身上被冷汗浸的湿透，黏在身上，难受的紧。梦醒时分，胸口的疼痛让德克萨斯控制不住地大声喘息。前方传来拉普兰德一贯的调笑声：  
“看来我们是做不了美梦的了。”  
德克萨斯没有看她。可如果她转过头去，就能看到拉普兰德语气轻佻之下，脸上写满的寂寞。月光透过车窗洒进车厢，给德克萨斯全身镀上一层柔光，一向沉静如水的面庞此时却显得格外柔软和脆弱。  
自此之后，德克萨斯心头就被泼上一捧冷水，将她从对未来的幻梦里浇醒。明明已经不知道杀了多少人，拉普兰德却还保留着一种天真的残忍。随手挥舞出的刀光照亮整片战场，也映出拉普兰德的烧红了的目光。然而大开大合的战斗方式总是留下大堆破绽和痕迹。层出不穷的追杀者让德克萨斯筋疲力竭，她也曾尝试和拉普兰德安定下来，也软声求过她，让她学会收敛，更爆发了无数次争吵。却又在拉普兰德紧贴过来的毛呼呼脑袋前软下心肠。  
但她经常回想起那个梦。也厌恶起了这种看不到未来的茫然。两朵末路狂花绽放在颠沛流离的路上，却不知何时踏上了分歧。平静的空气下涌动着暗流，两人逐渐貌合神离。拉普兰德说要送她母亲回极北的雪乡，德克萨斯自然奉陪到底。但她也暗暗下定决心，结束后就与拉普兰德摊牌。心里藏着事，人也越发沉默。但拉普兰德像是对此浑然不觉，甚至在进入极圈时高兴的哼起了歌。窗边的景色缓缓凋零，冰雪逐渐在地上蔓延。德克萨斯逐渐有些不适，拉普兰德却宛若新生，脸上神采飞扬。驾驶座也换了人，德克萨斯看着她狂飙却懒得阻止。终于，在到达目的地的雪原时，载了她们一路的卡车彻底报废。  
一条黑色丝带缠住德克萨斯的双眼，细长的手指抵住德克萨斯的唇，  
“给你准备了惊喜。”  
就在德克萨斯跳下车时，拉普兰德附在耳边，宛若情人絮语般轻轻说到。牵着德克萨斯的手，引领她步步向前。  
“到了”  
她抬手将丝带抽离。  
她们十指相扣，站在冰河破碎的边缘。天际线处的极光瞬间落在德克萨斯眼里。潋滟的光温柔地环绕住天空。层叠的光波如游龙，在天际不断跳动，散发着朦胧的绿光。海水在强烈的对比下更加幽黑。一片惊人的寂静下，天地间仿佛只剩下了她们二人。感受到拉普兰德身体轻轻颤动，德克萨斯转过头去。纯净的双眼倒映着满天星河，比起那灿烂极光显得更加迷人。德克萨斯禁不住伸出来手来，想要轻点那闪动的睫羽，却又在即将碰触的瞬间悄悄收回了手。  
半晌，拉普兰德回过神来。深深看了德克萨斯一眼后，她脱下了厚重的棉服，跪倒在冰层的边缘。从怀中掏出来留着体温的头骨，晶莹的泪珠滚落到头顶，拉普兰德双手捧着头骨，一咬牙最终松开了手。雪白的一团瞬间沉入幽深的冰冷海水，拉普兰德却久久跪在冰面上，仿佛凝固成雕像，留给德克萨斯一个孤独的背影。心中升起浓烈的不安，德克萨斯像溺水的人，心脏被紧紧捏住，呼吸都难以为继。  
“拉普兰德，你…”德克萨斯伸出手去，想要走上前去。  
“我知道你想走”模糊不清的话语随风飘荡。  
“你说什么…”  
不等德克萨斯反应过来，灿白的刀光就袭向她的面门。德克萨斯急忙架刀，术式摩擦过剑身，发出刺眼的弧线，  
“杀了我，我就放你走”  
拉普兰德提刀向前，毫不留情的劈砍，银灰色刀身反射出眼底彻骨的冰冷。德克萨斯还没反应过来，就被贴着脸斩去了一缕发丝，锋利的光擦过脸庞留下热辣的刺痛。“再不认真起来，你会被杀的”冷漠的声音伴着刀光擦出金红的飞焰，拉普兰德飞速向德克萨斯靠近。德克萨斯也被彻底激怒，金色的剑雨直奔死穴而去，一刀狠过一刀，像积蓄着无尽的愤怒。剑身流转的光波比头顶的极光更加灿烂。双方已竭尽全力，眼里都烧的只剩下露骨的杀戮欲_望。剑雨落下，激起冰尘，飞散着填满了整片冰原。剑痕遍布整个峡谷。朦胧里只看到两道身影狠狠相撞。 待一片迷雾散去，只见德克萨斯用刀抵住身躯，独自屹立在雪原上，拉普兰德倒在地上，被尖利的长刀锁住四肢动弹不得。寒气顺着四肢爬上全身，拉普兰德全身覆盖着血污，仿佛凝结成一块黑红的宝石，闪烁着死亡的光。  
“哈哈，就是这样。”看着朝着自己步步紧逼的德克萨斯，拉普兰德咯着血，绽放出灿烂的笑靥。  
“杀了我吧”调_情般的温柔语调却吐露着残酷的话语。德克萨斯握住红刀，悬在她头颅上方。就在拉普兰德闭上眼时，乖顺的送出脖颈时，德克萨斯却松开了剑柄。赤红的刀咣当一声掉在地面。她拽住了地上那人的头发，猛地拉近，吻上了拉普兰德的唇。纠_缠的舌尖急切得索取，在口腔里爆发出比干涸的血液还热烈的味道。冰冷的身躯紧贴着彼此，从身体内部勃发出滚烫的热度。德克萨斯死死咬住拉普兰德的嘴，用犬牙蹂_躏着那片红润的唇。拉普兰德一声不吭，只更加用力的回敬。在鲜血淋漓一片时，德克萨斯终于松开了嘴。  
“我不是你”德克萨斯站起身来，捡起钉在一旁的赤刀，“我不会杀了你的。”  
她转身离去。  
当她踏出冰原的那一刻，没有愤怒，没有狂笑，拉普兰德平静的声音从远处飘来。  
“杀人，被杀，这就是我们的宿命”  
“你逃不掉的。”  
德克萨斯没有回头。  
极光渐渐消散，拉普兰德艰难的抬起手指，透过指缝，看着天际最后的光也悄悄流走。  
一片黑暗里，双狼分道扬镳。


End file.
